Distant Dreams
by W I X O S S
Summary: Life doesn't always go the way we want it to. He knew enough people who suffered from the sport they loved. That's why even if he couldn't make it, he would try and help Aomine love basketball again. Tōō!Kuroko
1. Where it all Began Where it all Ended

**AU: **This story is an alternate universe and there are more differences than just merely the school. Time frame of prologue doesn't (completely) match up to the time frame of canon if you are trying to compare some things.

* * *

**Distant Dreams**

**Prologue: Where it all Began; Where it all Ended**

* * *

The basketball match he'd seen on T.V. once amazed the young boy. Enough that it garnered his interest to take up the sport. Of course it was nothing like the game he saw on television. His parents had bought him a basketball for him to play with like he had asked for, but he was alone with no one to play with.

The situation didn't allow him to do anything more than to practice shots at a court in his neighbourhood. Even then he couldn't say he was good at it. At first he had problems even throwing the ball high enough to reach the hoop. Then when he learnt to put power behind the ball, there were plenty of times the ball was uncontrolled or had too much power and went over the net. He wondered if he could control the ball, if his shots would finally go in. Maybe one day even as superb as the professional players—he doubted it but he'd like to at least be competent enough to play.

Even when he learned to control the ball, he still had problems shooting. It would go in very rarely and was probably do to luck. He had read up on basketball—different than the Japanese literature and crime books that he enjoyed so much, but informative. From it, he'd learnt the rules and the basic forms of shooting and defense. Defense was pointless to him at the moment so he had concentrated on the former aspect. He had gotten into the normal stance, as described in the book, and would practice for hours every day.

Even with little-to-no improvement basketball had become a large aspect of his life. To go without basketball…the boy couldn't imagine it.

He continued his days more of less the same when he had met someone else his age from the neighbourhood.

"Do you like basketball too?" The stranger seemed so excited by the aspect that he couldn't help but smile just as widely back.

"Yes."

The stranger ran towards him excitedly. "I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro."

"Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you."

"Let's play one-on-one," Ogiwara said abruptly.

"I don't mind." In fact, Kuroko was happy to have someone to play with—to put his solo days to an end.

It was quite fun to play with Ogiwara, decided Kuroko. He hoped that they could keep playing in the future.

"Sorry, I'm not too good.'' Kuroko apologized after the game. He had obviously lost.

"You're totally good." Kuroko stared at his new friend, not understanding. He couldn't even keep up. "A lot better than my other friends. Fujino usually misses the hoop and backboard when he shoots and Nasagawa usually dribbles the ball on his foot, sending it rolling. You're really good." Kuroko didn't know if being compared to what sounded like people who were complete beginners was a complement, despite technically being a beginner himself. Still, it was nice to be told so.

And while Ogiwara was usually busy, they made plans to meet up again.

Kuroko couldn't help but be happy that he may have made his first real friend. He had his mother's low presence and wasn't particularly good in anything so he wasn't one to stand out. It was probably because he was just too average to be someone worth remembering.

Until he meets with Ogiwara again, he would keep practicing.

.

Upon discovering that the two (Ogiwara and Kuroko) were going to be attending different schools they easily accepted that they were meant to continue to play against each other. It came to no surprise when the two made a promise to work hard at their respective schools so they could face off against each other in a proper match.

Ogiwara left for Meikō.

Kuroko left for Teikō.

As promised, they both joined their school's basketball teams. With club activities added onto their load, the chances that they got to see each other was sparse, but they did stay in contact.

Kuroko should have paid more attention to the clubs before deciding which school to attend, though. He wasn't sure whether he was lucky or had a curse. Apparently, Teikō was infamous for their basketball team. The club had over 100 members. Members who could help him defeat Ogiwara. Except, now there were easily twice as many people to compete against to get that spot. With more people he was easily overshadowed. It wasn't hard, and it wasn't due to his dim presence.

Training was hard and he had problems keeping up.

Despite being tired before practice was even over he finally asked the coach's permission to practice longer after practice. He could tell the coach didn't have much faith that it would help him improve but he was granted access to the gym after hours, nonetheless.

He didn't really know them. With all the members, he had only briefly got a glance at a few of their skills, but he couldn't help but admire and be envious of the five first years who were able to join the first string right away. It was unheard of for a first year to become a first string in Teikō. It wasn't hard to understand why. The practices were hard and the competition fierce. He tried to distract himself by practicing, but he couldn't help but keep wishing that he could be among them.

.

Every so often, some of the boys from the club would go out for a treat. It had started with just third string members, but as people got swapped around and made friends with others, it was more of an open event for whoever. Of course, not everyone went whether it be because they had other plans or obligations, or whether it simply be they didn't want to. However, even with just a fraction, they were a large crowd.

Kuroko went to be a part of something, but he was still by himself despite the large group of people.

Finishing his treat he noticed he won. It was a surprise actually. But one was enough. He didn't need another. It was then that he notice a small ways away was a familiar pink hair girl. Momoi Satsuki, he recognize. She was one of the manager's for their club. A manager for each string. Momoi was the only first-year manager, so she was stuck with third string, but as the other managers were third year, she was likely to move to first string next year.

But none of that mattered.

Right then, he just noticed a lone girl who simply looked like she wanted to be included. He knew the feeling well.

He approached her. When he didn't gain any recognition, Kuroko said, "Excuse me?"

Momoi reacted in such a way that he wondered if she didn't notice him or if she had been too lost in thought to take notice of any of her surroundings. "Huh?"

"I don't need this. You can have it."

He walked away without another thought. He was going to go home; or maybe practice more since he'll be walking by a public court. Either way, he was sure that the manager would have an easier time fitting in with the others than he did.

.

Apparently, to everyone else, he was a ghost. At least so the rumours said.

He didn't know whether people actually believed it or regurgitated it just so they could try and get a scare out of their friends.

He ignored it and kept practicing.

One day, he found out that others actually believed in both ghosts and the rumour. He hadn't been prepare for who, though.

Aomine Daiki.

Apparently it had been a dare a friend. He had heard dribbling from out in the hall, so he had been nervous to enter. The scene hadn't helped either. Balls scattered everywhere. It was probably just some kid who didn't clean up after himself, though. He started to relax when Kuroko greeted him to not be rude.

Aomine's scared, startled face would be forever remembered in Kuroko's mind.

However, upon realizing that it was Kuroko who had been the 'ghost' all along, he smirked thinking of the stories he could tell his friend. It was fun to rile her up even if dealing with her afterwards could be annoying. Like when he put a frog on her head. She still hasn't forgotten of forgiving him for that.

Not that he cared about being forgiven. It had been hilarious.

Aomine tried to talk to Kuroko. After exchanging names, Aomine tried to spark conversation. They couldn't seem to agree on anything though. (Until the obvious choice of conversation arose). Basketball. If nothing else, at least they could get along with basketball. It was from then on that Aomine would start practicing with Kuroko after his own practices.

Kuroko was happy to gain another friend. Genuinely, he had a lot of fun with Aomine. Whether it be a serious game (to which he would always lose) or just playing around, a smile would always be present on both of them. In all honesty, it was probably because of Aomine that his flame for basketball burned brighter had been rekindled. It would be a lie to say the pressure of the club didn't get to him. He just always endured.

.

Momoi approached the 'ghost gym'. It had been a little over a month since Aomine had told her that he had befriended the ghost and that the ghost would come haunt her if he asked him. It made Momoi nervous. She didn't believe the rumour, but it had been too fun to watch Aomine get nervous about it. Now karma was coming around to mess with her. Why did the world like Aomine more? Why not her side?

There had been several instances she had left to check the gym. Aomine was probably just messing with her. But the 'what if?' always repeated in her mind. Until now she had always left or walked by. Today she went in. Not by choice, though. The club got new equipment which couldn't all be stored in the other gyms' storage rooms. Some had to be stored in this gym. She had been tasked to put the balls away. Of course, this was after she locked up the gym. The coach was busy thus lockup was placed upon the captain who trusted the managers to take care of it before reporting back to him.

Hesitantly she shoved the gym door open while simultaneously jumping back as if something would jump out and attack her. The dribbling noises and squeaking shoes stopped when she saw Aomine looking at her fallen form in amusement.

"Mou, that was mean Dai-chan."

Aomine was amused that she had believed him, but irritating that his and Kuroko's play had been disrupted by the sound of the door being slammed open.

"Good evening, Momoi-san."

Wait. That wasn't Aomine. First, it wasn't his voice. Second, Aomine never called her by her surname. "Huh?" Her voice whitened. So it was true? The gym really was haunted? And Aomine befriended it? "G-ghost!"

Aomine didn't try to hide his laughter as Momoi panicked and Kuroko was frustrated at the events. Repeating oneself got tiring after a while.

"I'm not a ghost."

Momoi finally found the person who spoke. She was flustered from not seeing him sooner and thinking him to be a ghost. More importantly, though, she _knew _him. "It's you!"

Aomine stared at his childhood friend. Did she know him from the third string? (If so why was she surprise? Not that he should be speaking since Kuroko could still scare him). Wait. Were they friends? Because Kuroko was his friend, not hers. His fun basketball time could be ruin if she decided she wanted to spend time after practice with them. She'd probably nag at him like his mother.

Momoi had been wondering about the boy who had given her his winner stick. But she couldn't seem to find him among all the other members. "Who are you?"

Kuroko wasn't insulted and replied, "Kuroko Tetsuya". She put the name to memory.

Aomine raised an eyebrow. Momoi was the manager to the third string and was analytical. The fact she didn't notice Kuroko meant either he overestimated her abilities (which wasn't possible because her notes manage to allow him to pass his classes) or he was severely underestimating Kuroko's invisibility. He finally decided to ask what he wanted to know. It came out more rudely than intended but didn't care. "How do you two know each other?"

"She's my manager." "He gave me a popsicle." They replied together. Both talking as if it was obvious. Well, Kuroko's answer should have been obvious, but Momoi's explanation…what kind of answer was that. And why was she so happy?

.

Momoi stopped by occasionally, but most of their fun had remained just between Aomine and Kuroko. It was their second year now and Ogiwara managed to make the team. Kuroko always left his replied ambiguous as to how he was doing on the team. At this rate he wouldn't be able to keep their promise. Actually, Kuroko knew he wouldn't.

He quit the team.

Last year the coach had told him it would be better to quit. He persevered anyway. He barely saw Ogiwara; Aomine's practices were getting longer and harder making their meetings shorter and less frequent, and he still wasn't progressing any on his own. He was frustrated. He didn't want to give up basketball, but there was no point in pushing himself so much for a club that didn't even want him.

"Yo Tetsu!" Aomine yelled, catching Kuroko's attention. The basketball club must have the day off since he was immediately leaving the school grounds. "Wanna get a treat then find a court to play on?"

Kuroko smiled and agreed. Aomine noticed it wasn't as big as usual, but brushed it off thinking it wasn't anything big.

"It's been a while. Two weeks, hasn't it. Akashi's pushing us so hard."

Knowing his weak presence, he could already predict that next time Aomine went to the gym he would wait thinking he couldn't see him. "I won't be practing in the gym anymore."

"Eh? Why not?"

Kuroko's paces slowed until he stopped. Aomine stopped too a few steps ahead. He turned back to see the phantom's tired expression. It wasn't the same, but it was similar to the expression of his recent opponents. That itself, shook Aomine to the core. It was the reply, however, that pushed Aomine over the edge. "I quit the team."

Rage. Anger. Frustration. It all coursed through him within a second. "What do you mean you quit?" Realizing they were eye-to-eye, Aomine realised he pulled Kuroko up by his shirt. He promptly put him back on his feet while still keeping a hold on him. He remembered how much fun Kuroko would have while playing. They were the same. They loved basketball with their entire being. Kuroko wouldn't just quit.

Kuroko felt guilty. He felt so guilty he had cried after coming to the decision to quit. He couldn't keep his promise to Ogiwara. He couldn't keep his promise to Aomine that they would play together officially one day. He couldn't keep his promise to himself to become better. "It means what it means." As emotions welled up, his eyes became more hollow and his presence weaker. "We can still play out of school."

Aomine let go and ran. He wasn't good with emotions so he ran. Why was Kuroko such an idiot?

.

Aomine stopped going to practices when the new coach told him to. He was headed to a court in hopes to shoot a few baskets by himself. Getting stronger would only bring him more pain, but a few shots by himself couldn't cause more damage than he already does, could it?

He was shocked to find Kuroko already doing what he had planned.

"Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko nodded. They hadn't really spoken since Kuroko admitted he quit the club and Aomine ran away. He still had contact with Momoi but talking to Aomine felt distant yet nostalgic. "Don't you have practice?" Kuroko's face squinted, confused.

"I'm not attending practices anymore."

"But you love basketball." Aomine wouldn't just quit.

"So do you." Point made. It was a conversation for another time, but there was a silent understanding between the two of them. Sometimes the things you love hurt you. People who say love and hate are antonyms are wrong. They aren't opposites; they're undeniably connected, even if not the same.

They two played together once again. It may have been a sliver, and the feeling itself was so small it was numbing, but that small piece was still a piece of what it used to feel like to play together.

.

"You quit?"

Kuroko looked at the emotionally stricken Ogiwara. It was yet another person who was tortured by what they loved. When Ogiwara had finally found out Kuroko had quit, he hadn't been happy. It caused a fight between the two, but after the nationals in third year, Ogiwara finally understood something similar to how Kuroko felt.

It was silly. One game shouldn't have affected him so much. His love for basketball should have overpowered it.

"You shouldn't quit. You have potential."

"I know."

It didn't matter if it was one game. It was a bad enough experience that would probably haunt him for a long time. One game had destroyed his love for the game. He knew he shouldn't quit. His team, a national level team that considered him their ace shouldn't quit. It should even hint at potential. But it all meant absolutely _nothing_ against them.

"Their monsters," the words left the ex-ace's lips unintentionally. It had been a train of thought. Still, those words were something he believed to be true.

Kuroko couldn't speak for everyone. He didn't know most of the miracles. He had seen a few of their games and could see where the comment came from, though. "Aomine isn't a monster." Ogiwara hadn't been talking about their physical prowess. He would be able to accept that. It was the psychological toll that came with the called Generation of Miracles.

Ogiwara remembered which one was Aomine. He could literally play circles around him and all his other teammates on the court without effort. He tightened his fists remembering the game. It was still fresh as the day he played. "I can't believe that." He remembered their cold eyes.

"He's my friend."

Ogiwara blinked in surprise and changed topics when no one wanted to continue the former one. "I'm moving. Mom's being transferred so… It was decided a month ago, but we weren't talking."

Kuroko smiled weakly. He thought with this confession he would be getting his first friend back. "Keep in touch then?"

"Of course."

Both wondered if they could without being reminded of undesirable memories.

* * *

_**Anyone have any KnB fanfiction recommendations? This site or another site? English or even French.**_

_**I would also like to point out FF finally has the schools listed as characters. About time.**_


	2. Directionless

Distant Dreams

Chapter One: Directionless

* * *

Momoi hummed a happy tune. Things couldn't be better. She didn't have to choose between her two friends Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki. Well that was a lie. She wouldn't be against Aomine being better behaved and she'd like to see Kuroko smile more often like he used to, but at the moment this was the best that she could ask for.

"Why are you happy, Satsuki? It's just school." Aomine yawned. Satsuki had come over to make sure he came to school on time. It was a common occurrence, but that couldn't stop him from ditching later when he got bored.

"Momoi-san is very cheerful this morning." Kuroko walked along with them. She insisted on walking to school together when Momoi discovered they would all be going to the same school.

She clapped her hands together in delight. "We're all together that's why. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"It's still just school," muttered Aomine. How far was Tōō again?

Kuroko's lips quirked into a smile but his eyes remained hollow. "I'm happy."

"You don't have to indulge her, Tetsu."

"Mou, you don't have to be like that Aomine-kun."

Kuroko and Aomine blinked before looking at Momoi. "Since when did you call me Aomine-kun?" It had always been Dai-chan.

"We're in high school now. If I call you Dai-chan people will get the wrong idea." Aomine didn't care what the hell other people thought, but Momoi could call him whatever she wanted. Actually, he takes that back. As long as it referred to his name and not something else. The last thing he needed was a stupid nickname like 'stupid'.

"Are you calling Tetsu 'Kuroko-kun' then?" 'Kuroko-kun' sounded weird. It left a bitter taste. He had always referred to Kuroko as Tetsu and it sure as hell wasn't going to change.

Momoi went into deep thought. "I've never really thought about it?" Why was she so concerned about what other's thought about her relationship with him when she hadn't the littlest concern for how they would view her relationship with Tetsu-kun. "Kuroko-kun," she tested the name. It was odd. "Eh. It's too weird. Tetsu-kun is Tetsu-kun."

"That makes no sense. I thought you were worried about your reputation."

Kuroko remained quiet as the two childhood friends continued to talk.

Momoi tilted her head as she thought about it. Why _didn't_ she care? It was odd. "I'm not quite sure. I just don't."

"What kind of answer is that?"

As they entered the school grounds, Momoi said, "Wouldn't it be great if we were all in the same class?"

"It doesn't matter as long as you let me borrow your notes." It was the only way Aomine would pass his classes.

"That's not good, Aomine-kun. You should at least try and pay attention in class." Kuroko scolded his friend.

Aomine 'tsked' before clacking his tongue. "You're a hypocrite. You sleep in classes almost, if not as often, as me."

"But I pass them unlike you."

"Hey! I pass."

"Only because of Momoi-san."

"So what? I still pass."

"That's not fair," said Momoi. Her once happy expression turned crestfallen.

"What's not?"

"We're all in different classes."

"I guess it's not that unexpected," commented Kuroko. The likeliness that all three of them would be in the same class was extremely low. Two of them in the same class was more likely but still a low probability. Still, with the freedom of curriculum that rivaled university, there was a chance that they might share a class.

They went their separate ways.

.

Kuroko ate lunch alone. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to. Solitude that is. He had few friends. Actually, he could count his friends with one hand. One—Aomine Daiki. Two—Momoi Satsuki. Three—Ogiwara Shigehiro. Three. He had three friends, and one of them lived hours away.

People made a big deal about high school but Kuroko didn't know what the fuss was. It happened when they joined junior high and now it was repeating in high school. Their seniors probably thought it folly as they prepared for university. Then those in post-secondary education would make a deal about entering the "real world". It was a never ending cycle really. Always bigger better things.

They had until the end of the week to hand in club registration forms. People would probably jump around clubs this week to test the waters to see if the club was something that they wanted to do. Kuroko thought about joining the library committee again, but as far as clubs went… he didn't really know if he wanted to join one. He was scared everything would just be repeating themselves from middle school. Not to mention he didn't know what he had enough interest to put so much time and dedication into.

He already knew where Momoi and Aomine would be. It was obvious. Aomine had been recruited. There was no room for questioning. Momoi would follow Aomine into the club. He had seen her notes before, though, and he had to admit she fit in there. As he thought, after the third year managers graduated, Momoi became the first string manager. From there her talents were better recognized.

They fit in with the basketball club, but what about him?

Maybe he wouldn't join a club. He still had a goal after all. A futile goal, but a goal nonetheless.

Kuroko wanted Aomine to love basketball again. He was a lost cause and Ogiwara had made it clear he quit. Unlike Ogiwara and himself, Aomine was still playing. Aomine had talent and despite finding it boring and not having seriously trained in a while he continue to play. He wondered if Tōō would make Aomine practice regularly.

Kuroko kept trying to better himself, but it was no longer for himself. It was all in order to try and pressure Aomine a bit. At the very least, they would still play together. He probably wasn't a good opponent. He couldn't pressure Aomine at all. It didn't matter what he tried. It was probably better if they played together, but Aomine needed someone to face. He had no one though, so Kuroko put the task onto himself.

He and Aomine both knew it was futile, but Aomine was just glad that somebody wouldn't run away and quit because of him. Well, Kuroko quit but not because of him. Whenever they played Kuroko's eyes held nothing but determination.

Kuroko tried a few other hobbies. Other sports just wasn't the same. He already read, so just reading still felt a little empty. He picked up a few magic tricks when he saw a street performer make some young children smile. Cooking and home economics wasn't for him. He tried to put more time into studying, but it was boring and it didn't improve his grades.

Honestly, he didn't know what to do with himself.

.

"Shouldn't you be at practice?" Kuroko hadn't been expecting to see Aomine at the public court when he arrived after having a vanilla milkshake.

"I went for the first half."

Kuroko frowned. "Didn't Momoi-san stop you from leaving?"

Aomine sunk the ball with another effortless formless shot. "She tried but didn't succeed. She's too busy with all the temporary recruits. Most will probably be gone by the end of the week."

Kuroko put his bag down beside Aomine's, which was off to the side of the court. He picked up the ball that had been thrown and passed it back to the prodigy before getting into a defensive stance before Aomine.

The basketball player smirked. "You don't know when to quit, do you Tetsu."

Defending got a little easier over time. It was only a matter of trying if Aomine really wanted to get around him, but with Aomine's dulling reflexes (which were still insane) and Kuroko's adaption to Aomine's moves, at least it appeared he was getting better. "You forget; I did quit." Aomine scowled. He didn't liked to be reminded of that.

Aomine passed the ball through Kuroko's legs and received it behind the shorter player. Aomine lazily threw the ball up and the swish of the net could be heard, even if Kuroko didn't see the ball go in.

Aomine passed the ball to Kuroko for the next round. Kuroko decided to have a little fun. Kuroko ran forward dribbling the ball. _Now you see me; now you don't_, he thought in amusement. The cheesy lines slightly altered to fit him and not a rabbit.

It was just supposed to be a joke, and the transition with something as large as a ball was a bit sloppy since Kuroko tended to do small parlour tricks, like with cards, but he hadn't honestly expected the delay reaction of Aomine. His tanned friend stopped him of course, but Kuroko had actually been advancing pass him. The sound of the fence shaking could be heard after the impact of the ball that had been slapped away crashed into it. The two stared at each other for a moment in silent surprise. What just happened?

"What just happened?"

Kuroko blinked. "That's what I'd like to know."

.

_It's terrible._

Kuroko stared at the message that he had gotten from Ogiwara. It had been sent a few hours ago but he was just now seeing it.

_It's only the first day._ Kuroko pushed send. What could be wrong already?

_I'm ready to transfer._

_Someone you don't like?_

Kuroko waited for the reply. It was either a longer message or Ogiwara didn't know what to put. _Akashi Seijūrō._

_Akashi? Aren't you in Kyoto?_

_Of course I am. Why's he here? _

_How would I know?_

_And I think he's taking over the school. My gym class is joint with his. His class acts weird._

And it seemed Ogiwara wasn't getting a break even when he moved several hours away. Perhaps their lives were just cursed to be miserable ones.


End file.
